


Family

by Tomomi



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and only fluff, cuddly boyfriends, ringabel is lazy and doesn't want to open presents just yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Ringabel and Tiz love cuddling and so does Egil
 
Done for Bravely Ship Week, for the prompt Family!Normal world AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something small and sweet done for ship week~

Mornings were generally the same with these two.

Ringabel would be lying on his side facing his window, enveloped in Tiz’s arms and comforted by his warmth. He’d peak open his eyes and take in the bright morning light that would shine on his face. He’d spend the next few moments captivated by the harmony of the morning birds, distant breeze, and Tiz’s steady breathing. He wouldn’t move until the other was awake, but until then he’d wait and bask in the sweet serenity that was his mornings.

When Tiz would wake, usually after Ringabel, he’d carelessly place soft kisses on the back of his neck, often mumbling a faint, “Mornin’”. Often, Ringabel would turn over and entangle himself around his boyfriend, leaving chaste kisses on his lips, cheeks, nose and forehead. Most of their days were cramped with work, leaving little time for midday tickles and snuggles, much to Ringabel’s displeasure. So on their quiet days, their hours would be spent with teasing kisses and loving cuddles, often from the warmth of their bed.

Mornings were only that much more cozy when they added Egil into the family.

The little guy would often jump into their bed, wrapping himself between them and conking out in a matter of minutes. Neither of them minded, save for Ringabel a few times, but they usually welcomed him into the little bundle they cuddle up into.

Christmas morning was slightly different.

Christmas morning, Tiz found himself waking up first, and for once, he wasn’t greeted by blonde locks of hair. He was instead greeted by the dark night sky that was shone through the window and his boyfriend’s sleeping face. So calm and at peace- he couldn’t help but catch himself staring. He found himself propping his elbow up on his pillow and quietly watching him sleep. He was tempted to reach over and caress every single beautiful feature he had- just to be reminded that who he lived with was truly as beautiful as he seemed. Just staring at him made his face feel warm.

How long had they been together now? A little over a year? Two years?

And yet Tiz still felt like he had just fallen in love. He remembered the first time they slept in the same bed- the first time he felt Ringabel’s arms hold him to sleep- just how nervous he used to be about small things like that. Even now, he’d catch himself getting flooded with embarrassment when Ringabel would kiss him in public, even going as far blushing pure red- all over a small kiss! He hated his shyness, thinking that it just got in the way of their relationship, but Ringabel told him that his bashfulness was one of his more endearing features.

_“Oh, but every one of your features are flawless, love!”_ He’d say, right after- Oh, God, just thinking about it made Tiz smile. Just how lovesick was he?

He felt his cheeks burning up again and he laid back down by the older man’s side. _Am I really flawless?_ He thought as he leaned over, tenderly placing a kiss on his nose, and so he carelessly whispered to him, “You’re the perfect one here.”

 “Perfect, am I?” Tiz felt his heart jump at the sound of his voice. Ringabel peaked an eye open and gave a tired smile. “You’ve somehow managed to snatch my heart once again.”  He lazily reached over and kissed the back of his hand.

“A-ah. Good morning.” Tiz stammered at the kiss, yet smiled. “And Merry Christmas.” The blonde had stopped to admire the beauty that was his boyfriend. He had just woken up, yet he looked absolutely adorable- no even better than adorable, _gorgeous_.

“Merry Christmas to you as well.” Ringabel replied before leaning over and taking his lips with his own.

“Merry Christmas to ME!” _of course,_ how could he forget Egil. The two instantly broke apart just in time to catch the small boy who leaped at them from the edge of the bed.

 “E-Egil!” Tiz stammered, getting pulled into a neck breaking hug from the excited boy. “Ah- I see you’re up nice and early, huh..” He said, knowing just how excited he was to open presents. He was just thinking about it the night prior- how early the boy would wake them up. Did he even go to sleep?

“Well, duh!” Egil teased, sticking out his tongue. “It’s Christmas! We gotta open presents!” He grabbed his hand and tugged at him to get out the bed. Tiz glanced at Ringabel, who only looked at Egil with tired, yet amused eyes.

“ _c’mon!_ Santa brought us presents!” Egil reminded, acting as if the little gifts hadn’t been visible for the weeks prior. Tiz only rolled his eyes and sunk back down into the warmth of the bed and Ringabel’s arms.

“It’s way too early. Let’s sleep in some more.” He offered, but the child huffed and crossed his arms again. He wondered if he knew that he looked way too adorable to pass off as angry.

“But I want to open them _now-“_ Egil whined before Ringabel pulled him down and locked him between himself and Tiz. Draping an arm over the child to hold him down, he lazily muttered into the pillow, “It’s _far_ too early to open gifts, Egil. The sun’s not even up.”

 Tiz cracked a smile watching Egil struggle under his hold, but to no avail. The child’s struggle was further stopped when he wrapped his arms around the two of them. “Sleep tight, Egil.” He giggled, watching the boy kick his legs one last time before sulking. He eventually whined and rolled over onto his stomach, shoving his face into the pillow below.

“No fair.” His muffled voice said, but Tiz could see his cheeks press up in a hidden smile, and for that, he was happy to spend this morning with their child. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on Egil’s forehead, and mumbled, “Merry Christmas”. The three of them fell back asleep, lost in the warmth and love they all shared as a family.


End file.
